The fox and the sad murderer
by Fafi Raposinha
Summary: Continuação de The Fox and the Crazy Boy.Naruto finalmente encontrar Itachi.Será que ele vai cumprir a vingança?Ou ver a reencarnação de Sasuke, Sai?ItaNaru,NaruSai - DeathFic, meio ooc.


Oláááá!!!Aqui esta a continuação de _"The fox and the crazy boy",_ espero que vocês gostem...

E aqui continua sendo yaoi, vamos ter ItaNaru e no fim tudo acaba em...Surpresa!

E tem até uma, nem sei se pode-se chamar aquilo de insinuação, Hyuugacest...Na minha opinião é somente um Neji tarado, mas vocês escolhem...

Espero que gostem!

* * *

Parecia ser um bar normal, um pouco velho, mas até que bem conservado.Se você entrasse lá veria um balcão simples com alguns bancos a sua frente, e também haviam mesas e cadeiras espalhadas por lugar, para os clientes poderem se sentar e descansar, ou até pedir por um aperitivo entre um e outro gole de um bom sake.

Um bar completamente normal.

Se não fosse por sua localização: uma dimensão entre o mundo de "cá" e o de "lá".

E, ainda mais, seus estranhos clientes.Naquele, não mais tão normal, bar podiam-se ver estranhas criaturas.Lá havia _bake-nekos_ (ou _nekomatas_), um _Betobeto-san_, algumas _Hitotsume-kozo_, muitas _Kamaitachis _que faziam algazarra, um par de kappas...

Mas se destacam naquele bar aqueles tão curiosos seres que tinham corpo humano, mas suas orelhas eram de raposa, e também possuíam uma longa e felpuda calda de raposa.As _kitsunes_ sempre paravam naquele bar para fazer um lanche ou descansar, pois elas eram encarregas do árduo trabalho de recolher as almas humanas e as guiar para o outro lado, às vezes tendo, até mesmo, de se vingar por essas almas para que descansem em paz.

Esse era o caso de uma raposa, sentada em um banco, de frente ao balcão, com cabelos loiros revoltos e olhos azuis brilhantes, com sua yukata branca com a faixa vermelha na cintura, as orelhas e a calda em uma cor dourada, assim como seus cabelos.Ele estava olhando a parede, até que um dos donos do bar, que pertencia a três irmãos guaxinins,_ tanukis_, veio lhe servir.Era a irmã mais velha, Temari, com seus cabelos loiros presos de uma forma estranha, eram presos em quatro rabos de cavalo curtos, com seus olhos castanhos animados e usando um kimono vermelho bem simples e confortável.Mas o que se destacava em Temari eram suas delicadas orelhas de guaxinim castanhas e sua calda listrada em preto e castanho.

Temari - Naruto, como vai?A um bom tempo você não aparece...Soube que tinha tirado uma folga e sumiu por três anos, o que aconteceu?

Naruto - Temari-chan, a quanto tempo!É que a três anos eu esbarrei em uma alma muito.._Especial_.E ela me pediu uma vingança que eu não estou conseguindo cumprir!

Temari - Então desista, a essa hora essa tal alma já deve ter reencarnado...Não vale mais a pena!Mas, o que você vai querer?

Naruto - Ha...Eu quero um rámen!Mas, é que ele sofreu muito e eu não acho justo o culpado de tudo o que ele passou saia bem!

Temari - Você deveria mudar seu cardápio, raposa burra!Vai acabar morrendo se só comer essa porcaria!

Naruto - Não é porcaria, Temari-chan!Mas eu já tenho de ir, estou atrasado!Mande um "oi" pro Gaara e pro Kankurou!

Temari - Certo, até mais, Naruto!

Naruto saiu apressado do bar, conversando com Temari acabou lembrando de ir visitar uma pessoa.Depois teria de procurar pelo seu informante, ver se a longa busca que fazia já podia ter chegado ao fim.

* * *

Em um parquinho, várias crianças corriam de um lado para o outro.Subiam no escorregador, brincavam na caixa de areia, algumas levavam tombos e choravam até suas mães correrem lhe socorrerem.Naruto estava escondido entre as árvores de cerejeira que ficavam próximas ao parquinho, não podia se aproximar, já que crianças muito jovens eram capazes de ver suas orelhas de raposa.Estava observando uma criança.

Ela tinha os cabelos negros como o ébano, a pele era branca como o leite, parecia um pequeno boneco de porcelana.Estava brincando na caixa de areia, com uma mulher ruiva, sua mãe, ao seu lado.

Naruto - Já passaram** três anos**...Sasuke.Ou seria Sai?

Naruto soltou um leve riso.Estava tão contente por poder ver que a reencarnação de Sasuke crescia bem e saudável, nunca se perdoaria se alguma coisa o ferisse ou se o perdesse, mais uma vez.

- Estou te procurando há horas, seu idiota.

Naruto se virou para ver quem o ofendendo.Deu de cara com seu informante, Neji.Ele tinha as orelhas e calda em um castanho tão bonito quanto o de seus cabelos.Seus olhos de íris brancas pareciam ver através de tudo e todos, ele usava uma yukata iguala a de Naruto.Neji carregava consigo um grande envelope amarelo, que logo jogou para Naruto.

Naruto - Esta tudo aqui?

Neji - Tudo o que consegui pegar sobre esse cara.

Naruto abriu o envelope e passou rapidamente os olhos pelas informações que lá estavam, totalmente escritas a mão com uma letra bonita e delicada.Logo um sorriso enorme se fez na face do loiro.

Naruto - Obrigado, Neji!Isso vai me ajudar muito!

Neji - Cale a boca e me dê o pagamento.

Naruto - Como você é chato...

Naruto tirou da faixa vermelha um bolo de fotos e entregou para Neji.

Neji - Estão todas aqui?

Naruto - Todas que eu descobri a existência estão ai.Mas não posso dizer que todas que existem estão ai, você sabe que Hinata-chan é muito famosa por sua beleza e pelo corpo!

O que Naruto entregara para Neji eram fotos de Hinata, que ele levara meses recolhendo de muitos tarados que tiravam fotos às escondidas da jovem _kitsune_ de grande beleza que se tornara à tímida raposa.

Ao ouvir o comentário de Naruto, Neji mostrou um sorriso de superioridade, e Naruto soube que ele logo começaria a se gabar de como sua prima era bonita e delicada.

Neji - Hinata-sama é mais bonita que qualquer _Yuki-onnas _por ai.E mesmo que alguém seja cego e não puder se apaixonar por sua beleza, só com a sua voz delicada ou sua doçura já conquista qualquer pessoa.Mas eu não vou permitir que ninguém toque em Hinata-sama.

Neji fez uma expressão mortal ao pronunciar a última frase.Naruto girou os olhos, em uma expressão cômica e entediada...Era sempre o mesmo discurso que todos já sabiam de cor.

Naruto - Certo, certo.Muda a fita de vez em quando Neji...Olha, já vou acertar as contas com um certo alguém!

Neji - Hm...

Neji ignorou o que Naruto falava e nem viu quando a raposa loira já havia partido, estava distraído vendo aquela fotos, até que chegou em um em que corou completamente, logo pegou aquela foto e a guardou na faixa vermelha de sua yukata, então voltou a ver as fotos.

* * *

Seu coração batia acelerado.Suas mãos suavam e sentia suas pernas tremendo, estava ansioso, talvez até assustado.Por três longos anos procurou por aquele que fez Sasuke ser preso naquele...

Naruto - Inferno.

Era sempre assim que Sasuke chamava o manicômio.Sasuke também sempre achou que Naruto fosse seu anjo da guarda que cuidaria dele.

Talvez Sasuke não estivesse mesmo completamente são, mas quem fez com que tudo começasse, e terminasse na morte daquele jovem, foi, inevitavelmente, aquele que se chama Itachi.Irmão mais velho de Sasuke.

Naruto - Hora de ir.

Naruto respirou fundo e caminhou até a entrada aquele prédio.Entrou junto de uma senhora e pegou o elevador com ela.Por estar usando do truque que o faz invisível aos humanos ele não podia fazer portas se abrirem sozinhas nem moves objetos, ou os humanos ficariam aterrorizados.Teria se ir para o sétimo andar, mas a senhora parou no sexto, Naruto saiu junto a ela e foi até a porta das escadas, já aberta, subindo para o andar de cima.

Foi até o apartamento 36 e, com um pequeno grampo, rapidamente abriu a porta.Sorriu um momento agradecendo por ser ótimo arrombador, como tantas outras raposas.Abriu a porta e entrou, sem fazer barulho.Quando fechou a porta ouve um pequeno estalo e uma voz veio do interior do apartamento.

- Kisame, já chegou?

Naruto apenas respondeu com silêncio.Desfez o truque de ficar invisível aos humanos, e foi indo, cauteloso, para onde tinha vindo à voz.Depois de andar um pouco no grande e bonito apartamento, acabou chegando em um quarto, lá estava uma figura de grande beleza: sentado em uma poltrona vermelha, ele usava uma calça e uma blusa sem mangas simples, ambas da cor negra, era um homem, deveria ter 21 anos, seus longos cabelos negros se espalhavam por seus ombros, seu braço direito se apoiava no braço da poltrona, e sua cabeça se apoiava na mão direita.Seus olhos de íris vermelhas como sangue olhavam fixamente para frente.Aquele era Itachi.

Olhar para ele era como ter uma visão de como Sasuke poderia ter sido se chegasse a essa idade, tão grande era a semelhança de um para o outro.

E a voz masculina e grave desse homem cortou o silêncio do ambiente mais uma vez.

Itachi - Kisame, você esta ai?

Engolindo um pouco de saliva, Naruto respirou fundo.Tinha lido na fixa que Neji lhe dera que Itachi estava cego há três anos.Tentou se controlar em ver aquela figura tão semelhante a Sasuke, mas que foi causadora de tantos sofrimentos para o mesmo.

Naruto - Seu irmão esta morto.

A expressão de Itachi se tornou triste, talvez até um pouco surpresa.Mas rapidamente voltou a ser séria, apesar de um vestígio de tristeza ainda percorrer seus olhos cegos.

Itachi - Sim.Eu sei.

Nruto - Foi tudo culpa sua.

Itachi - Sei disso também.

Naruto sentiu seu sangue ferver, rapidamente se aproximou mais daquele homem e usou de todas suas forças para dar um soco certeiro naquele rosto bonito.Itachi caiu da poltrona, até se recompor e ficar em pé, se mostrando mais alto que Naruto, que tinha a aparência de um jovem humano de quinze anos.

Itachi - Acha que eu já não sofro?

Naruto se assustou, aquilo que brilhava nos olhos vermelhos era um ódio, não por Naruto, mas parecia um ódio por si mesmo.

Itachi - Tudo o que fiz foi por ele, meu tolo irmão menor que eu tanto amei...Mas eu fiz as coisas de forma errada.Então nós dois pagamos por meus erros.

Naruto - Você não sabe o que ele passou naquele manicômio.

Itachi - É...Eu não sei.Mas quando soube que ele morreu, por meus erros, eu me ceguei.Assim eu tentei fazer a alma de meu irmão me perdoar.Apesar de saber que ele esta morto, já é meu castigo.

Naruto - Você não sabe nada sobre a alma de Sasuke.E porque você esta falando essas coisas pra mim?

O mais alto sorriu de forma irônica, fazendo o loiro estremecer um momento.

Itachi - Porque eu sei que você vai ser o culpado de minha morte.

Foi como se o mundo parasse, tudo estava congelado, Naruto arregalou os olhos e prendeu a respiração.Por que os Uchihas sempre falavam coisas que o faziam ter reações tão _diferentes_ do normal?Nem ao menos podia explicar isso...

Não agüentava mais estar próximo aquele homem, se virou de costas, acabando com aquele momento que tudo estava congelado, que durou apenas um segundo, mas lhe pareceu uma eternidade.

Itachi - Até outro dia.

A voz irônica de Itachi fez Naruto sair do quarto batendo a porta com força.

Assim que estava fora do prédio, deu uma última olhada para a janela que seria do quarto daquele apartamento, no sétimo andar.

Naruto - Quando eu voltar eu vou levar sua alma.

* * *

E no **dia seguinte**, lá estava ele, novamente.Ele fez o mesmo esquema do dia anterior e chegou no apartamento e arrombou a porta.Assim que estava dentro chegou a cozinha e viu que Itachi estava lá.

Itachi - Bom dia.

Ele estava sentado em uma cadeira ao lado de uma pequena mesa no canto da cozinha.Naruto franziu o cenho, sentando na cadeira ao lado dele.Sobre a mesa havia uma xícara de café que Itachi pegou e levou aos lábios, sorvendo o líquido quente em seu interior.

Itachi - Porque esse silêncio?

Naruto - Vai pro inferno.

Itachi sorriu levemente e soltou um único riso pelo nariz, de forma sarcástica.Hoje ele tinha os olhos vermelhos fechados, para ele não fazia a mínima diferença, mas Naruto queria poder ver mais uma vez aquela cor vermelha de suas íris.Naruto se xingou mentalmente por tal pensamento.

Itachi - Como Sasuke estava da última vez que você o viu?

Naruto -...Dormindo.

Itachi - Ele morreu dormindo?

Naruto - Sim.

Itachi - Isso é bom.Espero que ele tenha morrido com bons sonhos para lhe acompanhar.

Naruto - Ele só dormia por causa dos montes de remédios que deram pra ele.

Itachi se calou, levando mais uma vez a xícara aos lábios, dando mais um gole.

Itachi - Qual o seu nome?

Naruto - Por que quer saber?

Itachi - Não é educado invadir a casa de alguém e nem se apresentar, sabia?

Naruto - Sou Naruto.

Itachi - E você já sabe que eu sou Itachi.Estamos apresentados.

Por um instante Naruto quis rir.Estava começando a relaxar, se sentia bem ao lado de Itachi.Ele era tão parecido com Sasuke, até o cheiro que desprendia de seus cabelos tinha algo de semelhante com o dos cabelos de Sasuke e...

Naruto se levantou rapidamente de seu lugar.

Naruto - Já estou de saída.

Itachi - Até outro dia, Naruto-kun.

Por um momento segurou a vontade de pegar uma cadeira e usá-la para espancar aquele desgraçado até a morte, para depois levar sua alma de uma vez.

Logo estava fora do prédio, repetindo o movimento de olhar para a janela do sétimo andar.

**Semanas se passaram.**

E** todo o dia**, Naruto ia para aquele apartamento se encontrar com Itachi a mesma hora de sempre.Voltara ao seu trabalho de recolher as almas, depois dessa suas longas "férias" onde esteve viajando de cidade em cidade procurando pelo irmão de Sasuke, tendo sempre seu conhecido Neji como informante.Descobriu que Itachi morava com mais alguém, um amigo chamado Kisame, que é envolvido com a máfia e raramente estava no apartamento.

Naruto sentiu a sensação de _déjà vu _quando estava, mais uma vez, frente aquele prédio para se encontrar com Itachi.

Era como quando ia visitar, dia pós dia, Sasuke...

Subiu até o sétimo andar e logo estava dentro do apartamento.Mas não viu Itachi em parte alguma, até que foi para o quarto, e viu a porta do banheiro do quarto se abrindo e Itachi saiu apenas com uma toalha felpuda enrolada na cintura, com seus longos cabelos úmidos do banho recente.Itachi vinha andando como se pudesse enxergar perfeitamente, mas era apenas por ele saber perfeitamente onde estava cada móvel daquele apartamento.Itachi acabou trombando com Naruto, que estava estático com aquela visão.

Itachi - Naruto?

Itachi colocou a mão direita sobre a cabeça de Naruto, sentindo os curtos fios revoltos, enquanto a mão esquerda segurava sua toalha.A mão direita de Itachi passeou pelo rosto de Naruto, pois apesar de semanas que Naruto sempre o ia visitar, eles nunca se tocaram.

Itachi - Você é bonito.

Itachi concluiu depois de algum tempo passando sua mão pelo rosto de Naruto, que fechara os olhos aproveitando o carinho.Naruto arregalou os olhos e sa afastou alguns passos, batendo na cômoda onde ficavam as roupas.Itachi deu alguns passos para frente, encurralando Naruto e pondo sua mão direita na nuca do loiro.Logo seus lábios prensaram os de Naruto.

Quando abriu a boca para protestas aquilo, a língua quente de Itachi entrou em sua boca e, por um segundo, Naruto se lembrou dos poucos beijos que pode trocar com Sasuke.Então Naruto enlaçou o pescoço de Itachi e correspondeu aquele beijo exigente.

E Naruto sentiu que estar com Itachi era tão bom quanto estar com Sasuke.Mais uma vez os sentimentos pareciam ser realmente verdadeiros, e quando o beijo acabou e ele encarou Itachi, vendo aqueles olhos vermelhos que não viam nada, seu rosto corou e ele se viu mais uma vez apaixonado.

Itachi - Com licença, Naruto-kun, eu vou me vestir.

Naruto corou até o último fio de cabelo e saiu desesperado do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si.Então apoiou as costas na porta fechada e colocou os dedos sobre seus lábios, logo os afastando e passando a língua sobre eles, sentindo o gosto que aquela boca deixara sobre eles.

* * *

E a partir daquele dia as cosias mudaram.Naruto já não ia lá para tentar pegar a alma de Itachi, ou tentar criar coragem de lhe tirar sua alma, muito menos ia para simplesmente vê-lo.Agora eles se tornaram amantes e a cada chegada e a cada partida, eles trocavam beijos e carícias.Naruto já nem se lembrava o motivo de ter conhecido Itachi, só queria viver aquele amor que ia tão bem.

Para as raposas o tempo passa despercebido, cem anos podem ser tão insignificantes quanto um ano para um kitsune.Mas o que importa é os feitos e os conhecidos nesses anos, se uma raposa passar cem anos esperando por ser libertada de um selamento, não lhe faz diferença, mas se em um ano ela se apaixonar, esse ano vai ser marcante para ela e sempre vai vier em sua mente...Até que outro ano tão ou mais especial cubra essa memória.

* * *

E logo se passaram **cinco anos**.

Naruto era feliz.Passava a maior parte do dia junto a Itachi, vivendo seu amor.E quando não estava com ele ia recolher algumas almas que via, perdidas por ai.Às vezes também ia até o bar entre os dois mundos para comer rámen e se encontrar com alguns velhos conhecidos.Inclusive estava vendo com grande freqüência, ultimamente, a bela Hinata.Sempre que estava saindo do apartamento onde morava Itachi via ela e lhe acenava animadamente.

Tudo era perfeito para Naruto.

Mas um dia, correndo atrás de uma alma que tinha a forma de uma borboleta que brilhava amarelada...

Naruto - Volta aqui!Você não quer reencarnar, sua idiota?

A borboleta voou para mais longe e então pousou em um carro vermelho frente a uma bela casa em uma área residencial de classe alta.Naruto ficou parado do outro lado da rua, sentindo que alguma coisa estava errada.

Então, do carro saiu uma mulher ruiva de olhos negros, ela foi até a porta de trás e abriu a mesma, permitindo um garotinho de oito anos, de lisos cabelos negros, e os olhos tão negros quanto seus cabelos, saltar para fora do carro e estender o braço para dar a mão para sua mãe.

Mulher - Vamos entrar, Sai?

Sai - Sim!

E a raposa ficou lá, parada, apenas olhando.Então sentiu seu rosto molhado e, assim que levou uma de suas mãos a bochecha, percebeu que eram lágrimas que escorriam de seus olhos.E, em um suspiro que escapou de seus lábios entre um e outro soluço que chegava, ele falou um nome.

Naruto - Sas...Sasuke.

O que ele tinha feito?Por que se esquecera do que prometeu para o jovem Uchiha?Quanto havia se desviado de seu objetivo?Será que ainda tinha alguma forma de se redimir por aquilo?

Acabou caindo de joelhos, abraçando a si mesmo.Não podia se perdoar.Havia se deitado com a pessoa que obrigou uma criança a cometer incesto.Amou alguém que tirou vidas e deixou seu irmão para sofrer e ser preso em um manicômio.Entregou-se a luxúria e ainda foi feliz com isso.

- N-Naruto-kun?

Ergueu o rosto, banhado em lágrimas de desespero, e conseguiu ver, um pouco embaçado, Hinata, usando um kimono branco com a faixa da cintura vermelha.Seguindo ela estava uma alma, que era uma borboleta de luz avermelhada.

Naruto - Hi-Hinata...O que faz aqui?

Hinata - Vi-Vim recolher a a-alma de um humano...Chamado Itachi.

Tudo desapareceu.O chão não estava sob Naruto.Ele estava flutuando em desespero, dor, tudo junto em uma grande mistura que lhe quebrava o coração.Agora entendia porque estava vendo tanto Hinata, sempre próxima ao apartamento de Itachi, ela estava inspecionando a alma que logo lhe um raio o loiro se levantou e segurou Hinata pelos braços, elevando sua voz.

Naruto - C-COMO ELE MORREU?

Hinata - A...N-Naruto-kun, esta machucando!

Ele soltou os delicados braços da _kitsune_.Logo voltando a encará-la.Então ela começou a narrar para o jovem loiro o que havia lido mais cedo na fixa de morte de Itachi.

Hinata - Itachi m-morava junto a Kisame, c-com quem tinha u-um Kisame n-nunca estava em casa Itachi começou a t-ter visitas de alguém que se tornou seu a-amante.Kisame descobriu a t-traição e invade o a-apartamento, matando Itachi com c-cinco tiros e pegando suas coisas p-para sair da cidade.

Naruto deu vários passos para trás, preocupando Hinata.Mas antes dela falar qualquer cosia, Naruto saiu correndo.Em sua cabeça se repetiam as palavras de Itachi, de quando o conhecera "_Eu sei que você vai ser o culpado de minha morte_".Itachi sabia que aquilo aconteceria.

E ele correu sem rumo, até suas pernas não agüentarem mais, até despencar de cansaço.Olhando ao seu redor viu que estava em uma floresta de árvores de flores de cerejeira.Ficou lá, sentado embaixo de uma árvore, até que viu uma figura se aproximar, apressada e preocupada.Era Minato.

Minato - Naruto!Meu filho, o que aconteceu?Hinata-san me contou o que você fez, você esta bem?

Naruto - Por que, meu pai?Por que eu não posso ser feliz junto a quem eu amo?

Minato se ajoelhou ao lado do triste _kitsune_ e o abraçou, de forma acolhedora.

Mianto - Naruto...Fique aqui, dormindo nesta floresta.Até que todas suas tristezas desapareçam e você possa sorrir sem mágoas novamente.

Naruto - Sim...

E Naruto se aconchegou embaixo de uma das mais antigas árvores de cerejeira que lá havia.

E ele dormiu, com as belas pétalas brancas das flores de cerejeiras velando por seu sono e fazendo com que caísse nos mais doces e agradáveis sonhos.

* * *

- Hei!Acorde, você vai ficar dolorido se dormir ai!

Naruto - Hm...

- Acorde!Será que você pode em ajudar a sair daqui?Eu me perdi e tenho de voltar pra casa logo.Meus pais devem estar preocupados!

Naruto - Quem...

Abriu os olhos azuis e sonolentos, vendo dois belos olhos cor de ébano lhe encarando.Reconheceria aqueles olhos em qualquer lugar.

Naruto - Sasuk-

Sua fala morreu quando tentou se levantar, na tropeçou em uma das raízes da árvore indo direto ao chão.Assim que olhou bem aquela pessoa que estava fora da toca, percebeu que não era Sasuke.Era Sai.

Naruto se arrastou para fora da toca, ficando ajoelhado sobre as folhas amareladas e avermelhadas que cobriam o chão.

Olhando bem para Sai, Naruto reparou que ele já não era uma criancinha.Ele devia estar com seus 15 anos pela aparência, e ele carregava uma maleta escolar e usava um uniforme de cor azul escura.Sai se debruçou um pouco para frente, erguendo um dos braços e puxando uma das orelhas de raposa de Naruto.

Sai - Isso é de verdade.Não é?

Naruto - É-É-ÉÉ-É s-sim!

Sai - Não precisa se assustar.Eu estou acostumado a ver criaturas como você.

Então Sai sorrio de forma estranha e estendeu a mão para Naruto, num sinal de que o ajudaria a se levantar do chão.Naruto se sentiu corar um momento e estendeu a mão, segurando a de Sai.

E um calor bom percorreu o corpo dos dois, Naruto se sentiu feliz e Sai sentiu que aquilo era pra acontecer, como se já fosse decidido antes mesmo dele nascer.

E quando estava em pé, Naruto viu que os pássaros continuavam a cantar, que as árvores continuavam a seguir as quatro estações, que as pessoas continuavam a correr de um lado para o outro, apressadas.

Naruto sorriu um momento vendo que o mundo continuava a girar, mesmo com as cicatrizes do passado, o futuro continuava a vir.E, assim que seus olhos pousaram em Sai, que estava distraído olhando para os lados, procurando a saída pro entre as árvores, Naruto suspirou aliviado e um pensamento tomou conta de sua mente...

_A vida continua, Sasuke_.

* * *

**Seção:**_** O que é o que.**_

**Bake-nekos** - Bake-neko é um youkai japonês. É um gato sobrenatural com poderes parecidos com os das raposas ou dos Tanukis. Um gato pode tornar-se um bake-neko de diversas formas: ao alcançar uma determinada idade, ao ser mantido como animal de estimação por alguns anos, ao crescer até um tamanho específico ou ter uma longa cauda. Neste último caso, a cauda bifurca-se em duas e o bake-neko passa a ser chamado nekomata, "gato bifurcado".

Um bake-neko assombrará qualquer casa em que seja mantido, criando bolas de fogo fantasmagóricas, ameaçando quem dorme, andando em suas patas traseiras, tomando a forma de um humano e mesmo devorando a dona da casa e tomando seu lugar. Quando morre seu corpo pode chegar a mais de um metro. Também é perigoso colocá-lo em um quarto com um morto; acredita-se que um gato é capaz de reanimar um corpo saltando sobre ele.

**Betobeto-san** - Betobeto-san é um youkai japonês da província de Nara que segue as pessoas em estradas durante a noite ou durante a chuva. Costuma ser percebido através do som de seus passos que acompanham os dos viajantes, como se os seguisse, pois não pode ser visto quando estes olham para trás. Para repeli-lo é preciso repetir algumas vezes o encantamento "Betobeto-san, betobeto-san siga em frente" e ele seguirá.

**Hitotsume-kozo** - "garotos de um olho", é um youkai japonês. Eles têm aproximadamente o tamanho de uma criança de dez anos, mas por outro lado, lembram monges budistas carecas. Sua característica mais proeminente, contudo, é seu único olho gigante no centro do rosto.

Os Hitotsume-kozo são criaturas relativamente benignas, que se satisfazem em assustar as pessoas ou gritar para que façam silêncio (eles gostam de silêncio). Apesar disso, muitas pessoas consideram o encontro com um deles um sinal de má sorte. Por isso, os supersticiosos costumam deixar cestas de bambu na frente de suas casas, pois elas têm fama de repeli-los.

**Kamaitachi** — é um bizarro monstro do folclore japonês. Kama significa foice e itachi, doninha. Este monstro estaria associado a cortes que as pessoas sofrem quando são atingidas por um golpe de ar frio. Este corte seria supostamente muito fraco a ponto de inicialmente não machucar, porém, invariavelmente, o corte ficaria infeccionado.

O monstro possuiria a forma de uma ou mais doninhas com dentes afiados como foices que cortariam suas vítimas com extrema rapidez. Diz-se que o "Kamaitachi" é causado por um kami maléfico que suga o sangue humano. Outras vezes, três doninhas se reúnem para atacar uma vítima. A primeira a derruba; a segunda corta-a com seus dentes e a terceira cicatriza o ferimento. A ferida cicatrizada pelo Kamaitachi é profunda, mas sangra muito pouco.

**kappa** - Kappa, Gataro ou ainda Kawako é o nome de um youkai aquático do folclore japonês. Ele pode ser tanto benéfico quanto maléfico e os japoneses acreditam que há algumas maneiras de se proteger contra um kappa maldoso. Os kappa deram também seu nome a uma forma de sushi.

**Kitsune** – raposa.

**Tanuki** – guaxinim.

_(se faltar alguma coisa, avise a autora retardada)_

_

* * *

_

**Nota da autora: **Beeem, pessoal.Acho que é só isso, se tiver esquecido de alguma coisa, avisem que eu arrumo, ok?

E, respondendo a uma dúvida da Futari dake no Toki...Quando o Naruto fica visível, sem as orelhas ou rabinho lindo de raposa, sim, ele continua com a yukata branca com a faixa vermelha, que é como o uniforme padrão para os kitsunes!

E peço desculpa por estar um tanto OOC e os errinhos de digitação que me escapam, e também por outras coisinhas mais que podem atrapalhar a leitura de vocês, vou me esforçar mais na próxima vez pra sair tudo perfeito!

_Eu não sei se paro aqui e pronto, ta bom, ou vocês acham que deve ter uma terceira parte, mostrando como ficam Naruto e Sai?_(siiim, eles acabam junto!).

E lembrem-se: Sasuke morreu, mas foi reencarnado como Sai. Então se Naruto fica com Sai, ele fica com Sasuke!

E o nosso Sai...Aqui ele pode ver criaturas sobrenaturais, tudo bem?

E eu agradeço as reviews, dicas, avisos, elogios...Agradeço TUDO dessas pessoinhas lindas que me mandaram reviews...

E essas pessoinhas são: **Li Morgan, Hikari Kaoru, Uchiha Gih, mfm2885, Pinku Aisu Kuriimu, yue-chan, Futari dake no Toki e Uchiha Jackie**!

Obrigada a vocês, e espero por vocês nesse novo capítulo, também ficaria feliz se visse pessoinhas (quantas "pessoinhas", já posso ver alguém me espancando e gritando "FALA/ ESCREVE QUE NEM GENTE, SUA ESCRITORA DE QUINTA" ç.ç) novas por aqui!

Até a próxima pessoal!n.n


End file.
